


Dirty A-Z headcanons: Altair ibn-La'Ahad

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: A collection of dirty headcanons for the assassins and templars





	Dirty A-Z headcanons: Altair ibn-La'Ahad

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He loves to kiss you deeply and passionately and just stay like that for a few minutes. He just loves the moments you two are together without anything or anyone to bother you and melt in each other’s arms.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite part of you is the area around your neck, collarbone and breasts. And that’s usually the place where he leaves the most hickeys and sit back with a smirk and watch you try to hide them and explain where they come from whenever someone asks you. As for himself, he likes his abs and especially when you drag your nails down them.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He usually cums on your inner thighs or belly. And make you clean yourself up after that of course ;)

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He has tried to hint to you that he wants to take you through your …khm… other hole but wouldn’t do anything until you got the hint and told him it was alright with you. Until then, he will wait and give more hints.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He hasn’t had that many experiences, because he has had his priorities and just didn’t have the time (not that he didn’t get any offers). Plus that, since the times were different back then, it was hard for him to find a woman to relieve his stress. Though when you two got together, he was surprisingly good in the act.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

His favorite would probably be to have your legs wrapped around his waist while he is pounding into you and holding you by the throat.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He tends to get cocky around you and teases you a lot by talking dirty to you in the most perverted and filthy way possible and makes you do a lot of things for him on you or himself. He also becomes very dominant and in moments like this he loves calling you his “pet”

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He started grooming when you two got together. Before that he didn’t see it as something necessary.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Like mentioned above, he gets cocky and dominant. Sometimes, though, he can be very romantic and loving. Especially when you have been away from each other for a long time. In those moments he holds you close, tells you he loves you etc.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He does it only when you two are away from each other. And sometimes in front of you, just to tease you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Dominance kink, voice kink, roleplay (master-pet and similar others), anal play and just a little bit of bondage.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Your room or his room. One time you did it on Al Mualim’s desk while he was gone to do something. When he came back, you two couldn’t stop snickering when the mentor asked why all his things are so out of order. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

When you become touch starved and start hugging and kissing him in a more sensual way. Sometimes he doesn’t need a specific motivation to get horny. He would usually show you what he wants by holding you by the hips and pressing your ass against his …khm… 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He would never do anything too kinky or anything that involves him being dominated.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

MANDATORY every time you have sex. He wants you to give him head, after which he returns the favor every time and has the most amazing skills.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Depending on his mood, he is usually fast and rough, but when you were separated for a long period of time, he gets more sensual because he missed you so much.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He would never refuse the offer to have another quickie on Al Mualim’s desk ;) 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He loves risking and his favorite is public sex and teasing you in public. Even if you are caught, he thinks this is a way to show whoever walked in on you that you are his and wouldn’t be ashamed one bit.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He lasts for about twenty minutes because he usually holds back until he literally can’t anymore (until he feels like he will cum just by the sight of you) because he takes his time in teasing you. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He is up for anything he can pleasure and tease you with.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He is the biggest tease as mentioned above. He can last the longest time in teasing you and loves hearing you beg him to stop it. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He isn’t loud. Not during sex, not ever and we all know that. He lets out grunts and raspy sighs.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He loves wrapping his fingers around your throat while you two are in heat. He also tends to continue teasing you with his voice and loves telling you how you are dependent of him when it comes to sex and that there will be no one to pleasure you better than him, how you belong only to him etc.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Quite lengthy. 18-19cm. Khm… he is circumcised.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Three times a week is enough for him. Sometimes more.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He falls asleep at about the same time as you. 

 


End file.
